koeifandomcom-20200223-history
Zhu Ran
Zhu Ran (onyomi: Shu Zen) is a military general for the Kingdom of Wu. Praised for his skills as a general, he took part in many important military campaigns including the Battle of Yiling and the defense of Jiangling. Zhu Ran also played a part in the capture of the mighty Shu general, Guan Yu. Before his death, he was given full command of the armies of Wu. Before his playable Dynasty Warriors appearance, he was a generic NPC since its second installment. In Famitsu's second most wanted ''Dynasty Warriors'' character poll, he placed fourth with 151 fan votes. This counterpart has an image song titled Red Passion. Role in Games Dynasty Warriors In the Dynasty Warriors series, he mostly appears in Yiling to conduct the fire attack against Shu, though the eighth game has Han Dang execute the ploy instead. His defeat is sometimes required to prevent the destruction of Shu's main camp. Later installments have him appear in other battles like Hefei and Fan Castle. Dynasty Warriors 7 has him hesitate in employing the fire attack in Yiling due to his resentment over Lu Xun's sudden promotion as commander of the Wu forces. He changes his mind when Lu Xun proves his worth on the front lines by stopping Guan Suo's rampage. For his playable appearance, Zhu Ran is established as one of Sun Quan's friends from their schooling days. Despite his youth, he distinguishes himself with a handsome pride and pedigree by assisting the conquest of Jing Province by helping Lu Meng seize Guan Yu's garrisons away from him, also the subjugation of the Shanyue by attacking Wei at Ruxukou. At Fan Castle, he comes with Wu's other generals including Lu Meng and assists Lu Xun at Yiling, defends a garrison at Guangling,and assists in the march against Cao Pi at Hefei. In the hyptoehtical route, he defends the main camp at Jiangxia and assists the march on Runan. He also numerously appears through many of Wu's new If-Scenarios. His first appearance has him show up as a surprise final opponent for Wu's strategists. Upon his defeat, the strategists are impressed with Zhu Ran's talent, and celebrate the end of the contest. The second is a slightly different version of Yiling. Together with, Lu Xun, Zhou Yu, Lu Meng and Lu Su, they easily defeat the numerically advantageous Shu forces. The final scenario is a retelling of the defense at Jiangling. Despite Cao Pi's many attempts to sabotage and attack the castle, the Wu forces are able to hold out long enough for the Wei forces to get tired out. Warriors Orochi One of the dream stages in Warriors Orochi 2 has Zhu Ran support Zhou Yu in a test of strategic prowess against the combined forces of Lu Xun, Jiang Wei, and Sakon. Dynasty Tactics In Dynasty Tactics, Zhu Ran is an archer-leading officer who can be recruited at the behest of Lu Meng or Pan Zhang. Character Information Development According to the developers, Zhu Ran's whole color scheme was made to contrast Lu Xun's in order to symbolize their rivalry with one another. Personality A general who is a cut above the rest with his superior talent and intellect, the playable Zhu Ran is praised as a hopeful candidate for leading Wu's future. Voice Actors *Grant George - Dynasty Warriors 6 (English-uncredited) *Tetsuya Kakihara - Dynasty Warriors 8: Xtreme Legends (Japanese) Quotes *"Ready! Let our spirit ride upon these flames! Release!" *"My lords, it is time to execute the plan." :"Is that so? And while we risk our lives on the front lines, you'll be resting in safety, I suppose." ::~~Lu Xun and Zhu Ran; Dynasty Warriors 7 Gameplay Zhu Ran is affiliated with the flame bow in this appearance. When he is equipped with it, he can perform a unique attack exclusive to him. Upon performing his Musou techniques, he will automatically use the weapon in his attacks. :EX Attack 1: , , , : Launches an arrow covered in flames. The resulting shot also emits a sound barrier-breaking effect that knocks surrounding opponents away. :EX Attack 2: , , , , , , : After firing a homing arrow during the preliminary attack, Zhu Ran enhances the move by releasing another one while leaping back. Both arrows proceed to navigate the battlefield at a faster rate before dissipating. :Musou (烈火椋穿弾): : :Alternate Musou (転瞬葬焔閃): R1 + : :Aerial Musou (紅炎墜): , : :Awakening Musou: Weapons Dynasty Warriors 8 Zhu Ran uses the flame bow as his default weapon in this title. Historical Information Born in Guzhang, Danyang, Shi Ran was originally the nephew of Zhu Zhi until the latter gained Sun Ce's permission to adopt the former as his son, changing his surname from Shi to Zhu. Due to his capabilities and childhood relations with Sun Quan, Zhu Ran was appointed with various positions at a young age. Even Sun Ce recognized his efforts and made him an administrator of Linchuan, handing him 2,000 soldiers under his command. He subjugated the Shanyue tribes within his territory in less than a month, but was pushed back by Cao Cao who invaded the area. Some time after Cao Cao's assault, Zhu Ran participated in the Battle of Ruxukou where he personally went to the front lines to assist his allies against the more massive Wei army. He was also credited alongside Pan Zhang for the capture of Guan Yu at Jing Province despite his failure to properly block the escape route. Before Lu Meng succumbed to illness, he convinced Sun Quan to appoint Zhu Ran as commander for his deeds and grant him the task of defending Jiangling. Zhu Ran also played a role at Yiling by reinforcing the defenses of Xiaoting and blocking off Liu Bei's path of refuge after the fire attack caused by Lu Xun. Afterwards, Wu resumed their conflict with Wei now led by Cao Pi. When the enemy army surrounded the castle at Jiangling, Zhu Ran was able to hold out for six long months. The Wei army was forced to eventually retreat when Pan Zhang attempted to burn their bridges which had been their only source of escape. He continued participating in many more battles, though he was forced to retreat from Fancheng in 241 when the forces of Sima Yi routed his troops. Four years after Lu Xun's death, Zhu Ran passed away and was succeeded by his son Zhu Ji who offered his services to Wu. Romance of the Three Kingdoms In the novel, Zhu Ran volunteers to assist Sun Huan in leading 50,000 men in a water battle against Shu at Yiling. He is killed from a spear thrust by Zhao Yun while pursuing Liu Bei's defeated troops. Gallery __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Wu Characters